Kickin' It Kick Style
by Ashira Storm
Summary: My Take on how the start of Season three should go. Picks up where season 2 left off. Jack and Kim come back from their date, but someone who comes to the Dojo is about to put a spanner in the works for Kim. Pure wishful thinking & will become AU when season 3 starts. Kick pairing with an OC as well. Read & Review Please .


Jack and Kim walked into the Dojo having finished eating their 'date' pizza, happily smiling since their feelings were finally showing through the denial.

"Where have you two been?!" Rudy called to them from the doorway of his stupidly cluttered office. He had been worried about them since they gave no warning or reason for their absence. Not even a phone call.

"Sorry Rudy," Kim answered as the pair of them walked cheerily towards the other. "We were…"

Before Kim could complete her explanation Jerry's attention, and subsequent outburst, draw all the Wasabi warriors to the open doors of the Dojo.

"YO watta do girl?!" Jerry's signature saying spilling from him just like every other day he saw a pretty girl.

Said girl had her purple top covered back to them all with her head staring at the hanging sword and trophies along the shelves surrounding the Dojo announcing to those who entered the success of each of the warrior teens.

Having hear the iffy Jerry pick up line, the girl turned away and around from the trophies, and instantly had a large, bright smile on her face, with excitement growing in her blue eyes with every passing second.

"Keira?" Jack exclaimed with a slack jawed smile growing on his face as well.

The girl, now identified as Keira, was practically jumping 6 jumps a moment with joy. "JACK!"

Keira ran full throttle towards the 16 year old, everyone believed she would tackle him to the ground, however at the last possible second, she jumped like a kangaroo, launching herself into Jack's awaiting arms. Her legs wrapped around the black belts waist, as Jack spun them both around in a tight glee filled embrace, surprising the whole gathering, particularly Kim, who was developing a little green monster crawling on her back

Jack had caught Keira with one arm around her back the other under her legs supporting her as they twirled. When they stopped turning, they hugged for a moment longer before Jack put her down on the ground. "Keira! What..? What are you doing here?!"

"Well it's good to see you too Jackie." Giggled the girl in response with a knowing look on her face. "That's really the first thing you want to say to me?"

"No, you're right. It's great to see you." the pair of them were in their own separate world from the audience that had their own slack jawed appearance. Kim was gaining a greater red shade to her face the more she witnessed what was going on.

"EH HM!" she coughed not so subtlety waking Jack and Keira from their happiness trance.

"Oh umm…everyone this is Keira, she's a very important person to me…" Jack explained to the warriors while still having an arm around Keira and holding her close to his side. Turning his head to Keira, Jack continued. "Keira, these are the guys, Rudy our Sensei."

Rudy bashfully waved, "Hi there…"

"Milton, our brains. Eddie, our charisma."

"How do you/Hey there." The pair answered together with smiles at the pretty girl.

"Jerry our…our…" Jack faltered for a minuet. Everyone was waiting on him for how he'd finish that sentence before coming to a conclusion. "Our swagger."

"You that's me girl." Jerry was happy with that, even if he was trying to semi flirt with Keira as he spoke, kind of freaking her out as he did.

"O…kay?" she responded warily and carefully.

"And Kim." Jack finished lively indicating to the only girl of the group.

"Hold up! I only get 'Kim'? What's wron-"

"Wait _the _Kim! Oh it's brilliant to finally meet you!" Keira ran from Jacks hold to grab onto Kim. Whispering in her ear Keira spoke to Kim quietly. "Jack's told me so much about you."

She then spoke louder so everyone could hear. "You really do have pretty hair, what do you use?"

Jack jumped in at this point knowing where this was going. "Okay before this turns into another one of your famous girl gabs Keira, seriously, why are you here?"

Glaring at jack over her shoulder Keira released the younger girls hands before heaving and explaining herself.

"Well Jack, your Grandfather called me up, asked if I was in the area and if I could pick you up today since he's got a surprise for you thought, I kind of suppose the surprise was me now that I think of it… oh well he must have another one as well," She shrugged at the revelation not minding all that much.

"…cause you've never missed a day of practice here since you started."

That sent shivers down Jack's spine and caused him to repeatedly run his hand through his bouncy hair. "Oh sure, but I err… didn't go to practice today."

"How comes?"

"Well …. Don't worry about it, I'm sure he won't mind, anyway let me get my things and I'll meet you at the car."

"Sure sounds like a plan, but if you're not there in 7 minuets I'm leaving without you." The playful evil in her voice didn't go unnoticed by jack who played along by looking frightened then rushing to the lockers. Laughing at their antics Keira said bye to everyone before leaving for her car.

As the males in the room, apart from Jack, were stuck to the spots looking after the departing girl, Kim turned incredulously to Jack, marching up to the boy with anger and determination, Kim tapped him on the shoulder. When he faced her, Kim slapped him hard, her face Tinkerbell red as he looked up at her from the floor.

"You utter JERK!" She yelled as tears started to fill her eyes before she ran from the Dojo, leaving all the males in the room starring after her.

* * *

Kim walked into the Seaford Mall, dejected that she hadn't been able to talk with Jack since the day of their date. The school had a broken water pipe that had sprayed water over the power supply causing a blackout over the weekend that still hadn't been fixed even after _four _days. Jack also hadn't turned up to practice either so that option was out as well. To top it all off Kim also hadn't smiled or laughed since then either.

She walked passed Falafel Phil's before she looked up from the ground, that girl Keira was sitting on the fountain watching her phone before looking up and around the mall. Ah she was waiting for someone. _'__More then likely JACK, yuck!__'_

"Ah Kim!" Keira stood from the fountain and moved toward the girl black-belt, "I've been waiting for you, I was told this is when you come to the Dojo, look I need to talk to you about Jack-"

"Oh yes JACK let talk about how you just waltzed in and took him in with your pretty hair and awesome clothes and your… your _importance to him_!" the tears that had dried in her bedroom came back to her eyes filling them and spilling from them in a second.

Jack came out from the Dojo where he and Rudy had been training together for an hour or so on a pair routine, so he had chosen to take a brake and found the two young ladies talking so he walked up to them.

"Kim…what do you think-"

"Hey girls what's up?"

"Jack!" the both exclaimed at his appearance and interruption.

"Why are so many people exclaiming my name lately?" he asked with a puzzled smile. "Anyway, again, what's up with you girls?"

Kim was about to say something, when Keira cut across her. "Girl talk about our favorite guy."

"Oh really?" He asked Keira, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Who?" Jack directed this question towards his fellow warrior with a knowing smile that instantaneously when he saw her red and puffy eyes still leaking tears.

"Kim! What's wrong?" Jack rushed forwards, clearly worried about her.

"Jack you are a jerk! Of course we're talking about you! Of course I care about you as more then a friend! But that _clearly_ doesn't matter to you!" With that yelled, Kim rushed around the pair and speedily exited the Mall.

Jack stood frozen from shock in his place as Keira watched both of them with exasperation at both of their denial levels. She took the two steps separating herself and Jack studying him before putting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder, braking him out of his shock, and then speaking.

"I don't have to tell you to go after her do I?"

Now woken up, Jack turned to her. "No, you don't." But he still hadn't moved.

"Then go after her. I'll be right behind you. Now get going Brewer!"

With a nod of the head and a kiss to the cheek, Jack rushed off after Kim, like he should of four days ago.

* * *

Kim raced into the park, passed the paths, passed the playground, into the trees, just going where her feet took her, which eventually became lost when she tripped over a rather large tree root and came face down to a halt.

She let herself openly cry waterfalls there on the dried ground, however with the addition of her tears patches of it slowly becoming mud.

'Kim!' She paused and lifted her head to looked around. "Great now I'm hallucinating. I'm really being a girl about this."

"Kim!" Jack burst through the bushes to the clearing Kim had landed in. Seeing her on the floor he rushed to her side to help her up, keeling in the dirt to do so. "What happened?!"

"What do you think happened genius? I fell!" Having sat up Kim wiped her eyes and avoided Jack's as he tried to see how she was.

"Yea I kindda go that, are you okay?" he asked as he lifted her and himself to their feet.

"I'm on the ground, covered in dust and dirt! My eyes are swollen and painful, so _of course I__'__m not_!"

Jack recoiled slightly at Kim's anger, before he recovered and gripped hold of the girls shacking shoulders, since he could tell she was planning to run away again. He couldn't let that happen, he had to talk to her.

"KIM! Calm down! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Wrong? WRONG?! What's wrong is that we finally go out on a date. A _DATE_, and the first pretty girl you see after we get back, YOU GO OFF WITH HER FOR _DAYS_!"

This utterly flummoxed Jack, he couldn't quite understand what Kim was talking, screaming about.

"Kim what..? What girl?"

"You've got to be _kidding _me! What girl?! KEIRA! That's who!"

"WHAT!" the pair turned to look at the new comer, it was Keira.

"Wha…Kim you think Jack is going, Hahahahaha, I'm sure that's not legal, Hahahahaha." Keira couldn't contain her laughter at the thought. When she got over herself, she saw that Jack was looking at her like she'd grown another head while Kim looked like her's was about to split open.

"You really can't see it?"

"See what?" Kim responded angrily.

Keira walked up to Jack, and pulled him down by his ear so their heads were level with one another.

"Do you see it now?" Keira waved her hand between Jack and her heads impatiently, praying the girl in front of them would see it. When Kim's angry confusion didn't disappear, Keira released Jack's ear before heaving a deep sigh.

"He's my little brother." she said finally.

Kim's entire being changed at this revelation. "He's your what now?"

Walking away from her brother towards the shocked girl, Keira reached out her hand to take hold of Kim's.

"Kim, you have to be able to see this boy is head over heels for you surely!?"

This brought Kim's attention away from the older girl to the boy over Keira's shoulder, looking sheepish at having it said, but not dismissing it either.

"Jack…is that true?"

"Of course it is," Jack took Keira's place holding Kim's hands. "Kim you're my best friend, you were the first person I met at Seaford. Why would I go out with anyone else? And Keira, yes she's my sister and I don't see that often, maybe only twice a year for a week. I thought Rudy, would have told you guys? He knows her, he should of told you guys…"

Keira seeing the way the two were looking so deep into the others eyes. The truly cared about each other. That's all she could hope for her little bro, he needed a girl to look after him when she couldn't. While their attention was wrapped around the other, Keira whispered to them.

"Okay, now that the ball's rolling, I'll leave you guys to kiss and make up." With that Keira left the clearing, Jack and Kim none the wiser to her departure.

* * *

When the two black belt came back to the Dojo, with hands firmly clasped together and smiles covering their faces. Jack explained everything to Kim about Keira how she goes to college in England and only comes back when she has time, which isn't often. Kim also apologized for not listening and letting him or Keira explain before.

Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy and Keira were all sitting in a circle playing what looked like Duck, Duck Goose.

Hearing the doors close, Keira turned around and a grin broke out over her face, reaching all the way to her eyes.

"Hey there are the love-birds, how you doing?"

"Real mature sis."

Keira laughed at that. "I don't care, I'm just happy for you guys." She got up from the mat and hugged both of them together, which was returned. When they broke away the others all gave a group hug.

"Congrats you guys." Milton.

"About time Yo!" Jerry.

"Yea, everyone could tell but you guys." Eddie.

"I'm happy for you two, you deserve it." Rudy.

"Thanks boy's." Kim said while being squished in the middle of the hug, but enjoying every moment of it.

Once she broke away from the boys, Kim came to Keira to talk to her. "Look Keira, I'm sorry about over reacting, Jack told me everything and I was hoping all three of us could hang out tonight since you're going back to England soon. I really want us to be friends now."

Keira was touched by Kim's offer, "Aww Kim, thank you. I'd be happy too hang with you, but it'd have to be tomorrow. I've got a date tonight."

Puzzled Kim asked, "Really? Who?"

With a silent smile walked to the chattering group of boys, with Kim behind her, before hooking arms with one of them smugly.

"Come on Rudy. We're gonna be late for the movie."

With a broad proud smile, Rudy followed her lead out of the doors, with a call of, "Guys lock up for me when you're done, thanks."

Even after they had left the five warriors couldn't believe what they had seen. Jack was the first to brake the silence that filled the Dojo.

"Now that…That I did not see coming."

"Well did you see this coming?" Kim asked as she turned and lowered his head to hers in a surprise kiss, that was weeks, months and maybe even years over do.

Coming up for air, Jack replied, "No I didn't. But you didn't see this either." With that it was his turn to kiss her.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think? **

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now and the endding of season 2 gave me the opening I needed to input this in. And yes i know the, my sister/my brother thing has been done before, but this is just for fun and personal achievement. It's not suppose to be a deep psychological thriller taking a look into the human psyches. If you were looking for that then you are really in the wrong place ^_^ **

**this is also to take my mind off of stuff that's been going on lately, so I'm really proud of myself ^_^  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


End file.
